


[ART] Snow

by Artmetica, MiscPlinks (Fenderism)



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Drawing, Established Relationship, Fanart, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 00:33:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artmetica/pseuds/Artmetica, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenderism/pseuds/MiscPlinks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Loki playing in the snow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[ART] Snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MiscPlinks (Fenderism)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenderism/gifts).



> This one was drawn as a commish for the lovely [Plinks](http://catsteaandtentacles.tumblr.com) :D Please don't repost this anywhere without her consent.   
>  Frost iron is now my new OTP ^^ Thanks to AO3 writers and various [Tumblr](http://malaikat.tumblr.com) commissioners, for introducing me to the joys of frost iron (＾▽＾) ♥

**Author's Note:**

>  **Resources** :
> 
>   * **Digital tools** :  
>  Wacom Graphire4, Adobe Photoshop CS3
>   * **Textures** :  
> [Snow](http://www.photos-public-domain.com/wp-content/uploads/2011/02/sparkling-snow-texture.jpg) (modified) } [Fabric](http://browse.deviantart.com/art/Fabric-Texture-and-Pattern-Set-155170865)
>   * **Brushes** :  
> [My brush set](http://spnroundtable.livejournal.com/308590.html#brushset), Photoshop default brush (hard round)
> 



End file.
